Summer Love
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Musim panas kali ini adalah yang terpanas bagi Kim Yesung. Hal itu dikarenakan 'hubungannya' dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan di siang hari. SEQUEL BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE/KYUSUNG


**SUMMER LOVE [SEQUEL BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE]**

 **CAST : YESUNG, KYUHYUN, AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, EROTIC**

 **RATE : M**

 **PAIRING : KYUSUNG**

 **DISC : SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA**

 **WARN : OOC, AU, TYPO, LEMON, ALUR EXPRESS, LIME, BDSM RINGAN, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, SUMMER**

Pantai terlihat ramai tengah hari ini, kebanyakan orang memilih pantai sebagai tempat menghabiskan musim panas. Termasuk keluarga Kim dan Lee, mereka patungan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah dipinggiran pantai berlantai dua dengan enam kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi dan toilet, satu dapur, taman belakang luas yang langsung menghadap ke laut, dan ruang tengah cukup menampun dua puluh orang. Kini keluarga Yesung, Donghae, dan Hyuk Jae sedang berada di bibir pantai.

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae nampak kejar-kejaran sambil saling siram air hampir ke tengah pantai, Ibu dan Ayah Yesung asyik berduaan di bawah pohon kelapa, Ibu dan Ayah Donghae malah sibuk membelah semangka, sedangkan Ibu dan Ayah Hyuk Jae sibuk mengubur Heechul dengan pasir. Yesung? Sang tokoh utama? Kemana dia?

Tenang. Yesung tidak tinggal di rumah, dia sedang berbaring di kursi panjang menikmati panas matahari hingga kulit putihnya perlahan mulai mencoklat. "YESUNG. TIDAK IKUT MAIN AIR!?" Terdengar teriakan Donghae. Yesung membuka matanya, ia menggeleng saat Donghae mendekat padanya. "Kenapa? Panas-panas begini malah berjemur." Lanjut Hyuk Jae. "Malas.." Jawab Yesung.

Belakangan mereka semua tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah dijemput _Mom-Dad_ vampir bodoh itu sampai Yesung terlihat sangat pendiam hampir seminggu ini, Yesung kepergok menangis di kamar mandi sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja mereka langsung tahu apa penyebab Yesung jadi bukan Yesung seperti itu. Ha, mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghibur Yesung. Jadilah, mereka hanya mendiamkan lelaki itu.

"Aku kerumah dulu." Yesung berdiri, berbalik dan segera berjalan meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang basah-basahan. Yah! Iya. Ada yang kelupaan. Mereka, tepatnya HaeHyuk. Tahu kalau Yesung memakai bikini di balik kaos merah dan celana jins sepahanya itu. Mereka tidak mungkin salah karena kaos yang di pakai Yesung sangat tipis hingga bentuk bra berwarna pink itu kelihatan, dan bodoh bagi Yesung yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu bahkan tampak nyaman-nyaman saja memakainya.

"Dada Yesung besar yah, dia seperti punya payudara." Bisik Heechul yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di dekat HaeHyuk. Tentu saja dua lelaki itu kaget bukan main, apalagi Heechul berlumuran pasir pantai. "Iya. Dia memakai bra." Sahut Hyuk Jae pelan.

Kembali pada Yesung. Kini lelaki itu sudah berada di kamarnya di lantai dua, ia menutup dan mengunci pintu. Untung saja ia tidur sendirian disini, jadi ia puas mau berbuat apa saja. Yesung berbaring di ranjang tak terlalu besar itu, matanya tak lepas dari langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari kaca, tidak semua langit-langitnya, sih. Hanya sedikit, pas di depan wajah Yesung sekarang. "Kyuhyun... kapan kau kesini?" Yesung menghela napas.

Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, rasanya sangat sesak, ia tak bisa menahan rasa rindu ini lebih lama. Jika dibiarkan Yesung yakin senyumannya akan sungguh hilang. "Kyu... aku memakai _PAKAIAN_ yang kau belikan. Kau mau lihat, kan. Cepat datang." Monolog Yesung lagi. Namun hanya detak jarum jam yang terdengar, Yesung menggeleng sambil terkekeh. "Tak mungkin kau datang. Kau sudah menikah, kan disana?" Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menahan airmata.

"Siapa bilang?" Tapi ia membukanya kembali mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan. "Kau menuduh aku menikah? Kau berusaha mengataiku tidak setia!?" Yesung tak dapat berkata-kata saat melihat sosok berjubah hitam panjang dengan kerah tinggi itu berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya. "Kyu...?" _Shock_ Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang Yesung. "Apa benar kau memakai pakaian yang aku belikan?" Mata Yesung mengerjab cepat.

"Aku masih bisa mendengar suara hatimu meski dunia kita sudah beda. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar kalau aku membalasnya," Yesung duduk. "Apa? Jadi kau dengar aku..." Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Yesung. "Hm. Aku dengar semuanya." Kyuhyun mengelus bibir Yesung. Memandangnya penuh nafsu. "Jadi..?" Tanya Yesung bingung. "Aku dengar kau bilang 'KAU BOLEH MEMPERKOSAKU SELAMA DAN SEPUAS MUNGKIN ASALKAN KAU KEMBALI!' kau mengatakannya sambil menangis bukan? Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya." Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Lalu kenapa kau baru datang!?" Tanya Yesung marah, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku menunggu keluargamu liburan ke pantai, kalau aku ke rumahmu, aku yakin Choi Siwon masih ada disana menungguku." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal, dipukulnya dada Kyuhyun. "Hufh.. panas.." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah.

"Oh iya, buka bajumu Yesung-ah. Kau janji akan diam saat aku memperkosamu," Wajah Yesung semakin merah, matanya membelalak. "Ah! Mana ada memperkosa meminta ijin." Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia melepaskan semua baju hitamnya hingga hanya tersisa kaos hitam dan boxer yang juga hitam. "Aku baru tahu kalau vampir juga pakai boxer." Datar Yesung melihat celana Kyuhyun.

"Ouch.." Tangan Kyuhyun terbakar saat ingin menyentuh Yesung, wajar saja, sekarang wajah Yesung tersinari cahaya matahari. Kyuhyun mendecih, ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk menutup langit-langit kaca itu dengan jubah hitamnya. Selesai dengan urusan itu ia kembali pada Yesung. Bibir bawahnya ia jilati, tiba-tiba saja taringnya memanjang. "K..Kyu.." Gagap Yesung ketakutan, apalagi mata Kyuhyun berubah merah.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan alat kelaminnya membesar. Ia merangkak menuju Yesung ke atas ranjang, segera saja Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Yesung dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Jelas saja Yesung kaget, kenapa Kyuhyun si vampir bodoh tiba-tiba selangkah lebih pintar dan kadar ke mesuman plus ke agresifannya semakin meningkat. "Ngghh..." Yesung membuka mulutnya secara refleks karena taring Kyuhyun melukai sudut bibirnya. "Kyuhh.." Desah Yesung merasa lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidah kecilnya. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, semakin mencondongkan diri pada lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung dan sedikit mengangkat Yesung untuk naik ke pangkuannya. "Hmmhh.." Tubuh Yesung memanas, entah sadar atau tidak kini ia malah duduk di paha Kyuhyun dan kedua kakinya melingkar di perut si vampir. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ah.." Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung mendesah, ciuman mereka terlepas setelah hampir satu menit berpagut. "Kau semakin hebat dalam berciuman," Mata Yesung menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun, ia sedikit menunduk untuk bisa bertemu pandang langsung dengan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kening mereka menempel, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan deru napas Yesung sangat memburu. Ia lalu menggerakkan jarinya merobek kaos dan celana Yesung hingga kini Yesung hanya memakai bikini. Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya. Sementara Yesung menahan malu. "Uhh.." Kepala Yesung mendongak saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas pantatnya. Kyuhyun menjilat leher jenjang Yesung. "Sa..ahh.." Tanpa sadar Yesung memeluk kepala Kyuhyun hingga kini wajah Kyuhyun menempel di leher Yesung, itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menciptakan tanda-tanda disana. "Taringmu.. sakit.." Kedua tangan Yesung meremas rambut Kyuhyun. "Maaf," Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kyuhh... ah.." Desahan Yesung semakin tak terkendali ketika Kyuhyun menarik celana dalamnya. Apalagi jari tengah Kyuhyun bermain disekitar _hole_ Yesung. "Ketat." Komentar Kyuhyun saat ingin memasukan jarinya tapi malah tertahan. "Ah.. Kyuhh.. aku.." Kepala Yesung jatuh di bahu Kyuhyun. "Berhenti.. aku mohon.. ngghh.. ah.." Bukannya menuruti apa kata Yesung. Kyuhyun malah semakin berusaha memasukan jari tengahnya.

"Kyu... sakit..." Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Yesung. "Sakit.." Lirih Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan lirihan Yesung, ia malah membaringkan lelaki itu lalu membuka kedua paha Yesung lebar-lebar, Kyuhyun semakin menyodok _hole_ Yesung dengan jari tengahnya. "ARGH.." Pekik Yesung. Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan seluruh jari tengahnya dengan sedikit dorongan dan paksaan. "Argh.." Suara Yesung kembali terdengar saat Kyuhyun memasukkan jari telunjuknya, mengoyak _hole_ sempit itu agar semakin besar dan muat untuk alat kelaminnya.

"Kyu.. hiks.." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, kasihan juga sebenarnya melihat Yesung kesakitan seperti ini, tapi namanya pemerkosa, mana ada memberikan belas kasihan pada korbannya. Dan Kyuhyunpun ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru bersama Yesung, ia menumpuk kedua tangan Yesung di atas kepala lalu memantrainya agar Yesung tak dapat lepas. Yesung mulai panik. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan branya. Kini ia benar-benar telanjang.

"Huh.. apa itu?" Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu di atas lantai, benda panjang seperti penjepit, pinset. "Mau apa kau..?" Panik Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia mendekatkan piset itu pada _nipple_ Yesung lalu menarik-nariknya. "Haa..aahh.." Desah Yesung antara geli dan sakit bercamur nikmat. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia terus melakukan hal itu pada _nipple_ kanan Yesung, terus menarik-nariknya membuat dada sekaligus perut Yesung bergejolak. "Kyuhh.. ituhh.. nghh.." Mata Yesung terpejam erat, air liurnya terasa habis karena terlalu sering mendesah. "Benda ini bagus," Ucap Kyuhyun girang. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada _nipple_ kiri Yesung, menjepitnya dan menarik-nariknya hingga _nipple_ Yesung terlihat sangat merah.

"Ber..hh.." Yesung tak dapat bersuara. "Aku ingin yang lebih, maaf jika ini menyiksamu, Yesungie sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Yesung menggeleng, matanya terbuka perlahan, dan kemudian tertutup lagi. Kyuhyun memasang penutup mata tebal, mustahil bagi Yesung dapat melihat sesuatu apapun. "Kyu.." Panggil Yesung merasa tidak ada tangan menyentuh dirinya. "Kyuhyun.." Panik Yesung merasa Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia ingin bergerak, tapi sepertinya mantra Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya sangat kuat. "Kyuhyun.." Masih tidak ada jawaban. _'Tunggu, aku membeli sesuatu.'_ Tiba-tiba Yesung mendengar suara Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

 **XXX**

"Hm... kau tahu alat agar berhubungan badan terasa menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada seorang penjaga toko. "Maaf, maksudnya?" Tanya penjaga toko perempuan itu heran. "Kau tahulah.. aku ingin mencoba hal baru bersama pacarku. Dan, aku ingin memberikannya pengalaman tak terlupakan secara seksual." Pipi perempuan itu memerah. "Ada. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. "Dia tidak memiliki payudara, aku rasa dia laki-laki." Perempuan itu memandang Kyuhyun geli. Tapi kemudian ia terlihat mengambil beberapa alat dari laci sebuah almari.

"Ini.." Kata Perempuan itu dan meletakkan setumpuk benda. "Bagaimana menggunakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Perempuan itu menghela napas. "Ini vibrator," Perempuan itu menyerahkan benda sebesar ibu jari Kyuhyun kedepan Kyuhyun. "Dan ini alat pengendalinya. Jika kau tekan yang kuning, maka vibtarornya akan bergetar pelan, yang hijau sedang, dan merah sangat cepat." Jelas perempuan itu sambil menekan tombol-tombol yang dijelaskan. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat benda bernama vibrator itu bergerak-gerak di atas tangannya.

"Ini alat setrum. _Nipple massage_." Kyuhyun meletakkan vibrator dan mengambil benda aneh itu. "Kau tempelkan saja ini ke, err, dada pacarmu." Ucap perempuan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat alat itu, seperti pinset yang ia gunakan untuk menarik _nipple_ Yesung tadi. Ia rasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan. "Tinggal kau tekan tombol _power_." Kyuhyun melihat tombol merah bertuliskan _power_. "Kau bisa menghentikannya dengan tekan tombol _stop_." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mencambuk pantat pacarmu dengan ini. Kau tahu, BDSM? Aku rasa kau akan suka mencambuk pantatnya." Kyuhyun meraih benda sepanjang enam meter berwarna hitam itu, cambuk kulit. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Ini _cock ring_. Kau pasangkan saja ke, alat kelamin pacarmu." Kyuhyun menatap benda berbentuk cincin. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Gagball.." Ucap perempuan itu ketika Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk seperti bola. "Masukkan kemulut pacarmu, agar dia tak bisa bersuara." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya," Ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku ambil empat benda ini saja. Berapa?" Perempuan itu membungkus semua benda yang Kyuhyun tunjuk. "Tiga ratus ribu won." Untung Kyuhyun mengambil uang Yesung saat ia teleportasi kesini. Kyuhyun menyerahkan sejumlah uang, lalu mengambil barang belanjaannya. Rupanya ia baru sadar kalau di belakang dirinya banyak orang mengantri untuk belanja. Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang itu, sementara mereka semua menatapnya aneh, apalagi Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan kaos tipis dan boxer.

Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet, lalu terleportasi ketempat Yesung.

 **XXX**

"KYUHYUN!" Seru Yesung semakin panik mendapati sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun tak juga kembali. Ia khawatir, bagaimana jika ada yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan menemukan ia dalam posisi memalukan seperti ini? Ha. Yesung tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia. "Aku disini," Suara itu terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Yesung. "Kemana saja kau!?" Yesung tak dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang apa sekarang. Kalian lupa mata Yesung tertutup?

Kyuhyun menutup jendela berserta gordennya. Hingga ruangan putih itu terasa sangat gelap. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menyalaka lampu. "Kau pasti suka, Yesungie." Kyuhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Aku tanya kau kemana?" Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Yesung menggeliat-geliat aneh. "Toko BDSM." Yesung hanya mengangguk bodoh, sepertinya iapun tak tahu apa itu BDSM.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan alat-alat tadi, pertama ia memasangkan _cock_ _ring_ ke kemaluan Yesung. "Hei! Apa itu?" Panik Yesung mendapati benda dingin melingkari alatnya. "Cincin untuk adikmu yang lucu." Kyuhyun mengecup ujung kemaluan Yesung membuat Yesung mengigit bibirnya menahan geli. "Cincin untuk jari, Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau memasang disana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, penjualnya bilang dipasang disana." Kyuhyun mengambil vibrator, ia lalu menposisikan dirinya di depan selangkangan Yesung setelah meletakkan kedua kaki Yesung ke bahunya. "Kyu..?" Lagi-lagi Yesung merasakan kepanikan luar biasa, matanya tertutup, itu tentu membuat ia semakin peka akan sentuhan-sentuhan. Dan.. sekarang ia merasakan jari Kyuhyun, basah, mengenai _hole_ nya. "Arghh.." Desah Yesung saat sedikit jari Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dirinya. "Kyuhh.." Bibir bawahnya ia gigiti. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kegiatan jari di _hole_ Yesung. Ia malah berusaha keras memasukkan vibrator sebesar ibu jarinya ke dalam diri Yesung.

"Sakit.." Lirih Yesung merasakan benda asing menerobos masuk dibawah sana, terasa sangat dingin. Kyuhyun semakin menghentakkan vibrator itu agar masuk semakin dalam."ARGH!" Pekik Yesung merasakan sakit luar biasa. Sekarang benda entah apa itu sudah bersarang di dalam dirinya, Yesung merasa penuh, sesak, dan sakit dalam _hole_ nya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin mendorong benda itu agar masuk lebih dalam lagi. "Ah~" Sepertinya Yesung mulai nyaman saat benda itu menyentuh titik sensitif dalam sana.

"Lagi.. dorong lagi.." Pinta Yesung, suaranya sangat berat dan serak. Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Yesung, ia mendorong vibrator masuk semakin ke dalam. "Aaahhh..." Desah Yesung panjang, rupanya merasa nikmat saat benda itu menyentuh titik miliknya.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya, Yesung sangatlah seksi dimatanya, sekarang tubuh telanjang Yesung bersimbah peluh, bibir Yesung semakin merah dan terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis membangkitkan gairah. Alat kelamin Yesung berdiri. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli sekaligus bernafsu. Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau pada remot di tangannya.

Tubuh Yesung menegang, ia tak menyangka kalau benda di dalam dirinya bergetar, membuat gerakan menyodok. Yesung.. "Ah.. Kyuh.. ituhh.. ahh.." Tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Tangannya yang terikat mengepal erat, sementara bibir bawahnya turut ia gigit. Kyuhyun melihat itu, ia menarik bibir bawah Yesung, memaksanya agar terus terbuka dan mendesahkan namanya. Kyuhyun semakin menang, ia suka melihat tubuh Yesung bergerak-gerak nikmat seperti sekarang.

Ia mengambil alat setrum untuk _nipple_ tadi, menjepitnya di kedua _nipple_ Yesung. "Apa ini? Sakit Kyu.. ah.. nghh.." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, setelah menghidupkan alat setrum tadi ia menyingkir dari atas Yesung. Membiarkan pacarnya menikmati permainan yang ia ciptakan. Kyuhyun memantrai kedua kaki Yesung agar tetap terbuka lebar.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk, mengamati Yesung dari jarak satu meter. "Kyuhh... ngghhh.. sakit.." Yesung merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Sementara alat di dalam _hole_ nya bergetar semakin cepat. Sakit ia rasakan di kedua _nipple_ nya, ia merasa ada sedikit aliran listrik membuat tubuhnya semakin menegang antara nikmat, perih, dan yeah, tentunya sakit.

"Mendesahlah, Sungie baby." Kyuhyun berucap sambil menahan tawa, puas sekali rasanya melihat Yesung seperti ini. "Nikmat bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lepas Kyu.. sakit.. cincin itu.." Bibir bawah Yesung sudah berdarah, ia tak tahan, walau ia akui rasanya nikmat, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit saat ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya namun malah tertahan. "Desahkan namaku sampai aku puas mendengarnya, baru aku lepaskan." Kali ini Kyuhyun sungguh tertawa.

"Ah... akuhh.. maluhh.." Yesung tak dapat menutup kakinya, itu menambah kadar rasa tersiksa. "Kyuhyun... ah.. Kyuhh.." Desah Yesung kemudian. "Sakit Kyuh.. ngghh.. dadaku.. terasa... terbakar.. ah.." Desahan Yesung semakin konstan dan nyaring. Kyuhyun sangat puas melihatnya, tanpa sadar sekarang ia malah mengurut-urut alat kelaminnya sendiri dari balik boxer. "Uh.." Kyuhyunpun ikut mendesah. "Kyuhyun..." Panggil Yesung serak.

Kyuhyun melepaskan semua pakaian di tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengangkat kaki Yesung dan meletakkan di bahu. Tanpa buang banyak waktu Kyuhyun memasukkan kemaluan besarnya kedalam _hole_ Yesung. Vibrator tadi mendapat teman di dalam sana, Yesung semakin merasakan sakit, tubuhnya serasa di belah dua. Alat kelamin Kyuhyun terlampau besar, apalagi benda tadi masih bersarang. "Ahhh.." Desah Yesung nikmat. Sepertinya rasa sakit tadi sudah menghilang saat secara perlahan Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Cepat.." Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Yesung, ia semakin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo cepat. "Arghh.." Kyuhyunpun mendesah merasakan _hole_ Yesung mengapit erat alatnya. "Keluarkan benda itu, Kyuhyun.." Titah Yesung merasa tidak puas karena ada benda lain. Yang ia ingini hanya kelamin Kyuhyun, eh..

Kyuhyun melepaskan alat kelaminnya dengan enggan, dua jarinya ia masukkan kedalam _hole_ Yesung. Mengapit vibrator tadi, setelah keluar Kyuhyun melemparnya kebelakang hingga benda itu bergetar-getar dilantai. Kyuhyun melepaskan alat di dada Yesung, baru Yesung merasa dapat bernapas lega. Perlahan penutup mata Yesung terbuka, ia melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh nafsu seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kyu.." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar panggilan manja Yesung, ia tentu mengerti jika Yesung ingin hubungan tertunda mereka di lanjut. Kyuhyun melepaskan cincin di kelamin Yesung lalu melahap milik anak itu. Yesung membelalak, tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun menelan cairan yang baru ia keluarkan. "Manis." Komentar Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memasukkan kemaluannya dalam sekali hentakan. Dan tentu berhasil membuat Yesung meringis.

"Ahh.." Desah mereka hampir bersamaan. Kyuhyun berusaha meraih bibir Yesung di tengah sodokannya. Setelah dapat ia melumatnya begitu panas, Yesung berusaha membalas setiap permainan Kyuhyun, ikut menyesap bibir Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher. "Ngghh.." Yesung mendesah merasakan geli bercampur sakit ketika Kyuhyun mengigit lehernya. Semakin turun dan menyapa _nipple_ kiri Yesung.

Tangan Yesung mengepal semakin erat, Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya disana, membuat gerakan mengelilingi, menjilat, dan seperti bayi menyusu pada Ibunya. Yesung tak kuasa menahan desah serta tawa. "Kyuhh.. akuhh.." Sodokan Kyuhyun terhenti merasa Yesung ingin segera mengeluarkan cairannya. "Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Aku belum." Ibu jari tangan kiri Kyuhyun menutup akses keluarnya cairan Yesung sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang pinggang Yesung.

Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin brutal, tak peduli Yesung terengah-engah dan memproduksi semakin banyak keringat. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Yesung, ia yakin kalau Yesung sudah merasakan apa itu surga dunia. "Jangan.. menatapku.." Ucap Yesung terbata. "Oh.. aku mau keluar.." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat sodokannya, ia melepaskan jarinya dari kemaluan Yesung... hingga.. yeah.. mereka mengeluarkannya secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menyapu keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Ternyata kegiatan ini cukup menguras tenaga. Ia melepaskan mantranya dari tangan Yesung, kemudian ia berbaring sambil tetap menanam kemaluannya dalam _hole_ Yesung. Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Yesung dan mereka bertatapan. "Mesum! Kau vampir termesum!" Ejek Yesung dengan wajah memerah. "Aku mesum hanya untukmu." Kedua kaki Yesung masih melingkari perut Kyuhyun, dan kemaluan Kyuhyunpun masih menancap di tempatnya. "Masih ada tiga ronde lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu menjilat telinga Yesung.

"Apa? Sudah cukup Kyu. Aku lelah." Yesung menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada Kyuhyun, walau cuaca panas namun ia tetap ingin memeluk vampir bodoh nan mesumnya itu. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya memeluk punggung Yesung. "Ayolah, aku belum puas sepenuhnya, lagian masih ada satu alat lagi yang belum aku pergunakan." Wajah Yesung memerah mendengarnya.

"Ah..." Tanpa sadar Yesung mendesah kecewa saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya. Kyuhyun juga turut melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dengan _SEDIKIT_ paksaan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menungging. "H..hei.." Panik Yesung sekaligus malu ketika Kyuhyun memposisikan wajah tepat di depan pantatnya. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat besar Yesung. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian Kyuhyun meraih cambuk kulit dan...

 **PLAK** "Ah~~" Kedua tangan Yesung meremas bantal di kepalanya. **PLAK** "Ahh.. Kyuhh.." Rasa panas menjalari kedua belah pantatnya, Yesung merasakan itu, sakit, perih, namun entah kenapa ia suka. **PLAK** Cambukan Kyuhyun pada pantat Yesung semakin kuat. **PLAK** "ARGH.." Yesung memekik nyaring. **PLAK** "KYUHYUN!" Teriaknya kesakitan.

"Aku tahu kau suka, Yesungie sayang." **PLAK**

 **XXX**

"KYUHYUN!" Semua anggota keluarga itu sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, dan mereka secara serempak mendengar teriakan Yesung. "Paling Yesung bermimpi Kyuhyun pergi lagi. Sudahlah, jangan dibangunkan." Ucap Heechul ketika Hyuk Jae ingin naik ke tangga. "Benar. Seminggu ini Yesung sering mimpi Kyuhyun." Lanjut Ibu Yesung.

"KYUHYUN!" Dan teriakanpun terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Donghae merasa aneh dengan teriakan ini. Yesung bukan seperti bermimpi Kyuhyun. Melainkan memekik menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Tapi, masa bodo, lah.

"KYUHYUN!" Semua orang disana menggeleng wajar.

 **THE END**

 **Ampuni saya TwT lama tak bikin rate M membuat saya kekurangan** _ **feel**_ **saat nulisnya. Belum lagi saya lupa giamana buat NC yang hot .-.v saya sungguh tahu kalau inituh gaje banget. Tapi saya ngotot publish buat memenuhi janji saya buat sequel BM .-.**

 **Oh iya. Masa Yesung itu sebenarnya juga vampir? Kan gak realistis (Kyuhyun itu vampir thor .-.) kita yang realistis-realistis ajalah.. Yesung manusia.. dah.. selese cerita..**

 **Yaudah lah.. saya gak mau banyak ngomong .w. bai!**


End file.
